


Trajectoires Croisées

by anhelo



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Family Angst, Family Secrets, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anhelo/pseuds/anhelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi annonce à son compagnon qu'il quitte la formule 1 pour faire du rallye, cela implique quelques modifications dans leur dynamique familiale .<br/>En Espagne Nico rencontre Rafa, ils seront amis et peut être plus....<br/>(ça craint comme résumé, mais l'histoire est meilleure!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

Assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, il se demandait encore et toujours, s'il avait fait le bon choix, si ce changement de cap était vraiment ce qu'il lui fallait. Il regardait la neige tomber, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit , ni ne vit son compagnon entrer dans le salon.

-Kimi?

Sa voix était douce et posée, il devinait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son compagnon, l'année avait été particulièrement chaotique pour lui et il voulait l'assurer de tout son soutien, même s'il ne comprenait pas toujours pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours, qu'il voulait lui parler mais il avait peur de ne pas trouver les bons mots, il ne voulait surtout pas que le finlandais croit qu'il le jugeait. Ce passage en rallye, Kimi l'avait toujours évoqué comme une étape avant la fin de sa carrière, mais il était loin d'avoir l'age de rendre son volant et surtout il avait encore la passion. Alors pourquoi avait-il dit non à McLaren puis à Mercedes? C'était le moment pour entamer cette discussion, même s'il n'était pas tout a fait prêt, il sentait que pour le bien de leur   
couple, c'était nécessaire.

-Je...

Mais il fut interrompu par le cri strident de Charlène, il poussa un soupir, Kimi continuait à observer l'extérieur.

Il alla dans la chambre de la petite râleuse et la prit dans ses bras, il attrapa une de ses tétines, espérant que cela la calmerait le temps qu'il prépare un biberon, mais c'était peine perdue, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Sur le chemin de la cuisine il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Myla, cette dernière était, elle aussi, réveillée, mais elle s'amusait calmement dans son berceau, essayant d'attraper ses pieds avec ses petits doigts boudinés, il alluma son mobile pour la distraire un peu plus, histoire d'avoir le temps de nourrir sa sœur avant qu'elle ne se mette à son tour à réclamer son repas. 

D'une main, il mesura la quantité de poudre, ajouta l'eau, secoua le mélange et mit en route le chauffe biberon, il ne se rendit compte de l'absence de bavoir propre que quand il prit le biberon chaud en main. Erreur de débutant.... ou plutôt de papa dont les cris de sa petite fille l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement! Charlène avait vu le biberon prêt et pleurait de plus belle parce que son géniteur refusait de lui donner.

-Deux minutes 'Léne, laisse papa trouver un bavoir et tu l'auras.

Il alla dans la chambre de Myla et y trouva son homme entrain de changer son autre fille, sans qu'il eut rien à dire, le pilote lui tendit un bavoir rose avec un éléphant brodé dessus.

-Hélène a fait une lessive, elle a du embarquer tous les bavoirs qui trainaient et elle aura oublié d'en remettre.  
-Certainement.

Rapidement il attacha le bavoir autour du cou de sa fille qui était devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate à force de hurler.

-Voila... et doucement Charlène.

Mais la petite brunette descendit son biberon en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « bavoir ». Il essaya bien de lui enlever la tétine de la bouche mais elle refusa de le laisser faire.

-Te plains pas si t'as mal au ventre tout à l'heure!

Kimi venait de finir de rhabiller Myla et se dirigeait à son tour vers la cuisine, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié le médicament de la petite fille.

-Rog', tu peux me prendre le médicament de Myla … il est dans la salle de bain.

Roger prit la petite boite verte sur le lavabo et l'amena à son compagnon, tout en essayant de faire faire son rôt à Charlène.

Pendant que le biberon de Myla chauffait, Kimi lui donna le contenu pâteux d'un petit sachet.

-Je sais que c'est pas bon... mais t'auras moins mal à ton petit ventre.

Depuis sa naissance, Myla souffrait de coliques, elle ne pleurait presque jamais, mais son visage se tordait de douleur, les deux jeunes papas savaient que c'était quelque chose de fréquent chez les bébés mais ça ne les empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Le blond alla s'installer dans le salon pour nourrir la petite puce, avec elle, il avait le temps, elle buvait lentement et ne réclamait que peu, parfois ils étaient même obligés de la réveiller pour lui donner à manger, elle prenait moins facilement de poids que sa sœur. 

Alors que Roger regardait son compagnon et sa fille, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ces deux là s'entendaient à merveille, c'était loin d'être gagné... Cela faisait des mois que Roger rêvait d'une famille à lui, il en avait souvent parlé avec Kimi, mais ce dernier ne se sentait pas prêt, il avait peur de ce rôle de père qui ne lui semblait compatible ni avec son caractère, ni avec son métier et encore moins avec la relation secrète qu'il vivait avec le Suisse. Mais tout cela le Bâlois n'en avait cure, il voulait des enfants et il était prêt à accepter à les élever seul, aussi c'est sans le dire au pilote que Roger se rendit dans une clinique spécialisée dans l'insémination artificielle... Les premiers mois de la grossesse de Mirka furent houleux entre eux, mais le suisse savait que s'il ne mettait pas son compagnon au pied du mur jamais il n'aurait ce qu'il voulait. Finalement après la naissance des jumelles, leur couple s'était renforcé, mais le finlandais ne s'impliquait que peu dans les soins donnés aux petites filles, mais peu à peu Myla, par son calme et sa douceur , avait réussi à dompter son deuxième père et ces deux-là formaient une sacrée équipe à présent! Il n'était pas rare que sa puce fasse la tête, lorsque Kimi était occupé ou absent et que c'était son autre père qui s'occupait d'elle.

-Rog' ta chemise!

Il fut sorti de ses rêveries par sa fille qui régurgitait sur lui.

-Je te l'avais pourtant dit qu'il ne fallait pas boire aussi vite!

La petite fille poussa un petit cri

-Je sais ça fait mal, mais t'étais prévenue!

Kimi riait de l'entendre sermonner leur grincheuse de fille.

-Tu peux te moquer Kimi, mais Myla est entrain de faire la même chose.

Avec dextérité, le finlandais essuya la bouche de la petite fille, puis il lui donna une sorte de gelée rose, pour l'aider à digérer, il la posa ensuite sur son épaule et lui tapota légèrement le dos, elle laissa échapper un rôt.

-ça devrait aller ma puce.

Puis il l'allongea sur son avant-bras, sur le ventre, la tête posée dans sa paume, Myla adorait cette position et finissait toujours par s'endormir.

Roger quant à lui posa Charléne dans son transat, après avoir pris soin de l'harnacher, car depuis quelques semaines elle s'agitait de plus en plus, il alla changer de chemise dans leur dressing. Il prit la première qu'il trouva et l'enfila, tout en la boutonnant il jeta un coup d'œil aux affaires de son compagnon, il vit qu'il n'avait pas encore réussit à se séparer de ses « uniformes » Ferrari, il soupira et retourna dans le salon. 

Finalement Kimi avait installé Myla et Charlène dans leur parc d'activité en prenant soin de les mettre têtes bêches afin d'éviter que sans le vouloir l'une d'elle frappe sa sœur.  
Roger saisit l'opportunité, que ce moment de calme relatif lui offrait, pour s'approcher de son compagnon qui pianotait sur son ordinateur, il posa avec tendresses ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Kimi?

Le pilote se retourna vers lui lentement, et Roger en profita pour s’asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Kimi, je sais qu'on a toujours dit qu'on s'immiscerait pas dans la carrière de l'autre,.... mais là j'ai du mal à comprendre.

Le finlandais baissa les yeux puis il lui dit d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

-La rupture de mon contrat avec Ferrari ne s'est pas aussi bien passée que je te l'ai dit, ça a été dur à encaisser.  
-Je m'en étais rendu compte.

Kimi avait tenté de faire bonne figure pendant la fin de saison mais Roger n'avait pas été dupe.

-J'ai eu l'impression d'être trahi, après tout ce que j'avais fait pour la Scuderia, c'était trop dur, ils voulaient que je change, que je devienne Michael mais je ne suis pas lui, je ne fonctionne pas comme lui et puis il y a eu l'arrivée de ce nouveau sponsor espagnol, qui offrait de couvrir les frais de rupture de mon contrat si l'équipe engageait Alonso...  
-Je sais ça mais pourquoi le rallye, pourquoi pas Mercedes ou McLaren?  
-Je ne voulais plus jouer les singes bien dressés, poser pour les photographes, répondre à des questions débiles, faire des tournées promotionnelles, j'ai fait ça pendant trop longtemps...Et puis je voulais la liberté de pouvoir faire ce que je voulais sans avoir à rendre de compte à une équipe qui imagine que je lui appartiens.   
-Je comprends...  
-De toutes façons quand je vois ce que Di Montezemolo (président de Ferrari) raconte sur moi dans la presse, je me dis qu'il était temps que je parte de ce milieu... Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé mais on avait décidé de ne jamais influencer la carrière de l'autre,...ça t'ennuie tant que ça que je fasse du rallye?  
-Un peu... c'est con ce que je vais dire mais j'ai l'impression que tu seras moins en sécurité que quand tu faisais de la formule un.  
-Le risque d'accident est peut être plus important, mais je ne me planterai plus à la même vitesse... Et puis il y a autre chose, je ferai moins de courses et je quitterai un peu moins l'Europe, je serai un peu plus là pour toi et pour les filles.  
-T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux?  
-Oui.  
-Alors ça me suffit.  
-Et si jamais ça ne me plait pas, je pourrai toujours retourner en F1 l'année prochaine.

Roger déposa un baiser sur son nez.

-Tu feras comme tu veux mais tu me donneras ton emploi du temps.  
-L'ébauche est déjà dans ta boite mail et dans celle de Mirka!  
-Je t'aime tu le sais ça?  
-Je m'en doutais!

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

\----------

Nico avait envie de tuer Olivier, son préparateur physique, cela faisait deux heures qu'il était vissé sur sa selle de vélo, lui suait comme un porc alors que son « employé » semblait aussi frais qu'au départ! La vie était vraiment injuste!

Olivier entendait le pilote pester derrière lui mais il avait l'habitude et il n'y prêtait plus vraiment attention, Nico avait une grande gueule mais il suivait toujours ses instructions avec attention, il avait une telle envie de réussir qu'il était prêt à tout pour y arriver.

-Plus qu'un kilomètre Nico...  
-Enfin!  
-...Avant d'arriver à la piscine.  
-Je te déteste Oli!  
-Je sais....

Arrivés à la piscine, Nico mis les antivols à leurs vélos, pendant que Olivier récupérait leurs affaires dans sa voiture qui était garée sur le parking.

-Tu pensais quand même pas que je n'avais pas pensé à prendre nos sacs de piscine.  
-Je le pensais pas, je l'espérais!

Oli posa son poing sur la tête de son protégé et frotta son crâne avec vigueur.

-Pas mes cheveux!  
-Arrête de râler et rentre!

Un nuage de chaleur et d'humidité les accueillit dans la petite piscine municipale, une jeune femme se tenait derrière un bureau. Le pilote se dirigea vers elle et dans un espagnol quasi impeccable lui demanda:

-Je voudrais deux entrées.  
-Je suis désolée la piscine est fermée, Rafalet est ici.  
-Pourtant d'après la pancarte sur la porte c'est ouvert.  
-Oui, mais Rafalet est ici.  
-Mais c'est qui ça? Ou quoi?

Il eut à peine le temps de poser sa question, qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux tempes grisonnantes, arriva derrière la jeune fille.

-Il y a un problème?  
-Ce monsieur veut rentrer, mais je lui ai dit que Rafalet était ici et qu'on était fermé.

L'homme les observa de la tête au pied, avant de dire d'une voix grave et posée:

-Lui aussi a besoin de se préparer, nous n'avons pas besoin des cinq lignes d'eau, laissez-les entrer.

Les deux étrangers payèrent leur entrée et allèrent se changer dans les vestiaires.

-Nico, Rafalet c'est...?  
-Je suppose, d'un autre côté c'est pas si étonnant, on est chez lui!

Ils foulèrent le carrelage de la piscine tout en discutant, l'équipe Nadal était agglutinée sur un côté du bassin, leur laissant apparemment deux lignes d'eau.  
Nico entra avec prudence dans l'eau, il adorait nager mais les premières minutes le rebutaient toujours. Olivier se pencha vers lui il était resté sur le bord.

-Tu as besoin que je nage avec toi?  
-Non, ça va aller!  
-Bien, dans ce cas on commence doucement tu me fais quatre longueurs en crawl, deux sur le dos et quatre en brasse.

Il s'exécuta, il savait qu'il devait travailler le foncier et l'endurance mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de souffler.

-Dépêche-toi de t'y mettre ou je double le temps que tu passeras dans l'eau, tête de mule!

Il laissa échapper un « tortionnaire » avant de se mettre en route, Olivier le regarda du plongeoir, chronométrant et notant ses temps sur un tableau de progression, il analyserait l'enregistrement de son rythme cardiaque à l'hôtel, grâce à l'appareil que l'Allemand portait autour de son torse, à la moitié de la séance il fut approcher par un jeune homme de l'équipe du tennisman.

-Rafael Maymo, je suis le physio de Rafa.  
-Enchanté Olivier Fengler, le physio de Nico.  
-Je peux te demander ce que vous travaillez?  
-L'endurance surtout et je lui fais travailler les pointes de vitesse, il doit pouvoir encaisser les accélérations sans que cela se ressente sur sa concentration et sur son physique.

Ils discutèrent de longues minutes, laissant ainsi respirer leurs protégés, finalement la séance de Rafalet se termina et les deux kinésithérapeutes échangèrent leurs numéros de portable, afin de se revoir plus tard et échanger sur leurs méthodes d'entrainement.


	2. Chapitre 2

Olivier et Rafael se retrouvèrent dans un café quelques jours plus tard, Nico était aussi présent pour servir d'interprète au cas ou. Les deux kinés parlèrent pendant plus d'une heure de leur technique, des exercices qu'aimaient ou détestaient leurs protégés, Le pilote de F1 écoutait la conversation, fasciné par la compréhension que son physio avait de lui, jamais il n'avait imaginé que son ainé avait percé autant de ses secrets et de ses peurs. Mais finalement cela paraissait logique, pour pouvoir pousser quelqu'un a son maximum il faut connaître ses limites.

Son regard finit par s'égarer, passant de table en table, la conversation entre les deux hommes du milieu paramédical n'était plus qu'un agréable murmure, il pensait à Vivian à ce qu'il allait lui offrir à Noël, il savait qu'elle espérait une jolie bague avec des diamants, promesse d'un mariage dans un futur proche, après une relation de plus de six ans, cela paraissait logique, mais plus il réfléchissait et moins il se voyait rester toute sa vie avec elle, elle était juste devenue une compagne agréable. Plusieurs fois sa mère lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était peut être temps de sauter le pas, mais son père tempérait ses envies.

La priorité numéro un cette année était sa carrière, il devait prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un fils à papa, pas trop malhabile avec un volant dans les mains, Mercedes lui offrait une belle opportunité, même si pour le moment il ne savait pas qui allait être son coéquipier, pendant un temps, il avait cru que ce serait Kimi Raikkonen, mais finalement ce dernier avait refusé, à présent il y avait des rumeurs insistantes concernant un éventuel retour de Michael Schumacher mais Norbert Haug (le patron de l'écurie Mercedes) ne voulait pas les confirmer. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça, il avait juste envie d'essayer sa nouvelle monoplace.

Il était encore dans ses pensées lorsque deux personnes s'installèrent à leur table, ce fut la première fois qu'il serra la main de Rafael Nadal et qu'il fut présenté à sa petite amie Xisca.

\----------

-Je les ai reçus!

Kimi regarda d'un œil inquiet son homme brandir un colis qu'il venait de réceptionner.

-J'ai peur de demander ce que c'est.  
-C'est la tenue des jumelles pour Noël.  
-Ah?

Roger avait passé des semaines à chercher sur internet des robes en velours rouges et blanches, mais il craignait de ne pas les recevoir à temps.

-Je vais aller leur essayer!  
-Non!  
-Quoi?  
-Je viens de passer plus d'une demie-heure pour les endormir, donc si tu les réveilles, tu dors sur le canapé cette nuit!   
-Je crois que ça peut attendre.  
-Je suis tout a fait d'accord.  
-Je vais commencer à décorer le sapin.  
-Si tu veux.

Kimi ne ressentait pas la même frénésie de Noël que son amant, il savait que ce dernier voulait que ce soit parfait pour Myla et Charlene, mais il n'osait pas lui dire que les jumelles seraient certainement profondément endormies pendant la fête.  
Il trouvait cela très amusant de regarder Roger placer au millimètre prés les guirlandes et autres figurines.

Le réveillon se dérouleraient en petit comité, les parents de Roger, sa sœur, ses propres parents et Mirka, Rami, sa femme et leurs fils Titus et Juustu passaient les fêtes en Finlande. Ils avaient invité Hélène, la nounou, à les rejoindre mais elle avait décidé de rentrer en France auprès de ses proches.

D'un œil distant il avait observé Roger commencer les préparatifs, il y avait un peu pris part surtout en ce qui concernait les cadeaux pour les jumelles, mais le plus gros du travail serait pour lui dans la journée du 24, vu que c'est lui qui se mettrait aux fourneaux, depuis longtemps il avait interdit l'entrée de la cuisine au Suisse, en fait ça datait d'une Saint Valentin ou il avait failli mettre le feu à la kitchenette du penthouse qu'il occupait pendant le tournoi de Dubaï.

-Kimi tu peux brancher les guirlandes?

Le blond s'exécuta pendant que son compagnon descendait de son échelle, une fois cela fait il prit un peu de recul, il devait reconnaître que le sapin était particulièrement mis en valeur.

-Tu crois que ça va leur plaire?  
-De qui tu parles?  
-Des jumelles.  
-Il y a de la lumière qui bouge... donc elles vont aimer!  
-Je veux que ce soit parfait... C'est leur premier Noël!  
-Je sais Rog' mais les seuls souvenirs qu'elles en auront ce seront les photos et les vidéos que nous allons faire... Donc te prends pas la tête avec ça.... Profites-en l'année prochaine on devra courir après elles, faire en sorte qu'elles mangent pas le sapin, qu'elles le fassent pas tomber, qu'elles s'approchent pas du feu …

Kimi savait que Roger voulait le meilleur pour ses filles, car il viendrait un jour, lorsque leurs carrières respectives auront pris fin, ou ils allaient devoir assumer d'être des pères homosexuels de deux petites filles et qu'on les jugerait sans pitié.

Kimi enlaça son compagnon tout en regardant le sapin décoré, mais ce moment de calme fut interrompu par les pleurs d'une des petites filles.

-Charlene! Je m'en occupe.  
-Non, Roger termine ce que tu dois faire, je m'en charge... 

Roger resta bouche bée, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'occupait de Charlène, mais c'était définitivement la première fois qu'il proposait de le faire à sa place.

-Euh, d'accord... Je vais en profiter pour installer la crèche.

Roger sentait que Kimi commençait à prendre ses marques en tant que père, il éprouvait un vrai plaisir à s'occuper de Myla et il était prêt à s'impliquer un peu plus dans les soins de sa sœur. Il avait qu'une envie: allait voir comment se passait le tête à tête entre le finlandais et la petite fille, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire, alors il préféra aller chercher le carton sur lequel était noté crèche dans le grenier.

Kimi entra dans la chambre de Charlene sur la pointe des pieds, il se pencha au dessus du berceau, la petite fille était pleinement éveillée et avait tellement bougé dans son sommeil que ses pieds n'étaient plus dans les jambes de son pyjama mais coincées au niveau du ventre.

-C'est pas étonnant que tu pleures, ma puce.

Il prit Charlene dans ses bras et la posa sur sa table à langer, la petite fille fit un peu la grimace en se rendant compte que c'était pas le bon père, mais elle se laissa faire, très rapidement le pilote la rhabilla correctement, il essaya de la reposer délicatement sur son matelas, mais elle se remit à hurler.

-D'accord, j'ai compris miss, tu as fini ta sieste. Tu veux voir le sapin?

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, Roger était entrain de fouiller dans son carton.

-Bon Charlene a décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner dans son lit.  
-Myla ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller aussi.

Kimi jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-D'ici quarante minutes.  
-J'ai le temps de tout finir avant !

Kimi s'approcha du sapin la petite puce semblait comme hypnotisée par toutes les lumières.

-T'aime ça 'Léne?

Vu le sourire qu'arborée la petite fille, il ne fallait pas en douter. Mais au bout de quelques minutes la fillette sembla se rendre compte de la présence de son autre père dans la pièce et commença à s'agiter dans les bras du blond.

-Roger tu peux la prendre?  
-Je finis ça et je la prends.   
-D'accord.

Mal à l'aise avec un bébé remuant autant , Kimi réussit quand même à se diriger vers Roger, de telle façon que Charlene puisse mieux voir son père, il espérait qu'ainsi elle se calmerait un peu. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, elle s'agita de plus belle, décochant même un coup de tête assez violent contre la poitrine du blond.

-Hey!  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Ta fille essaye d'imiter Zidane!

Roger grimaça en entendant le « ta ».

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que c'est « ma » fille? C'est « notre » fille!  
-Sauf quand elle fait des bêtises et dans ce cas c'est « ta » fille!

\----------

Il entendit trois coups rapides frappés contre sa porte d'hôtel.

-J'arrive! J'arrive!

Nico venait de rentrer de son jogging, il avait juste eu le temps de prendre une douche,il était à la bourre mais il espérait que l'espagnol le serait aussi, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Il lui ouvrit la porte, une serviette sur la tête, torse nu, son pantalon pas encore fermé...

-Salut Rafa!  
-Sa...lut!  
-Désolé, je viens à peine de rentrer.  
-Et tu sors de la douche... je connais ça.  
-Tu me donnes cinq minutes?  
-Évidemment!  
-Tu peux te servir dans le mini-bar...Fais comme chez toi.

Pendant que Nico terminait de s'habiller dans la chambre, Rafa jetait quelques regards curieux dans le salon, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un sportif parlant espagnol couramment et qu'il ne connaissait pas depuis son enfance! Cela le changeait c'était agréable, surtout que l'Allemand avait la conversation facile.

-ça y est!

Il entra dans la pièce, il s'était coiffé et avait enfilé une chemise blanche.

-Alors ou tu m'emmènes?  
-Dans mon bar préféré.

Nico leva un sourcil.

-Je ne bois pas, mais là-bas je peux voir mes amis sans être harcelé.  
-Au moins, moi j'ai pas ce problème!  
-C'est ça de vivre à Monaco.  
-C'est surtout que je n'ai pas encore beaucoup fait parler de moi!  
-Quand ça arrivera, tu regretteras l'époque ou tu pouvais te balader librement sans que personne te demande d'autographes.  
-Tu as sans doute raison.

Rafael lui adressa un sourire triste et ce fut la première fois que le blond sentit le poids des responsabilités reposant sur les épaules de l'espagnol.

-Bon on y va?  
-Allons-y.

Ils arrivèrent en discutant dans le hall de l'hôtel, Rafael s'arrêta pour parapher quelques bouts de papiers que des fans lui tendaient, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à sortir, le tennisman montra du doigt sa voiture.

-Une Aston Martin? Étrangement je pensais pas que tu aurais une telle voiture!  
-Disons que c'est une folie bien réfléchie!

Nico éclata de rire et cela fit sourire son interlocuteur.

-J'aimerai avoir assez de recul pour réfléchir quand je fais une folie, mes parents pensent que je suis trop spontané.  
-Je ne vois pas ou est le problème, parfois j'aimerai l'être un peu plus.  
-Ce sera ta résolution de nouvelle année alors!   
-D'accord mais si ça tourne mal ce sera de ta faute!  
-Comme tu veux!

Ils éclatèrent de rire, alors qu'ils partaient en direction du centre-ville.

Arrivés dans le bar, Rafa salua quasiment tout le monde, mais il n'y avait aucune hystérie.

-Ici, je suis juste le fils de mes parents.  
-ça doit te changer?  
-Disons que la normalité fait du bien, j'ai toujours été heureux de revenir ici.

Mais malgré ce qu'il disait une vague de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

-Tu reprends quand la compétition?  
-J'ai une exhibition le premier janvier.  
-Ouah c'est rapide chez vous la reprise!  
-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire!  
-Donc tu ne vas pas fêter le nouvel an?  
-Ma famille sera là et Xisca aussi, donc on fera un petit dîner le 31.  
-T'as pas vraiment l'air emballé.  
-Disons que cette année....

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, en voyant une jeune femme approchée.

-Nico je te présente Maribel ma sœur.  
-Enchanté de te rencontrer.  
-Pareil... Rafa, papa aimerait que tu le rappelles, histoire de savoir quels sont tes plans pour le 24 et le 25.  
-J'y penserai.

Elle fit une légère grimace et tourna les talons.

-Je t'offre un verre?

Nico pouvait voir que son nouvel ami n'était pas totalement heureux et que certains sujets étaient sensibles, mais il ne le connaissait pas depuis assez longtemps pour en discuter avec lui, alors ils allaient juste essayer de passer une bonne soirée.

\----------

-'lene, est-ce que tu peux arrêter de bouger, je voudrais finir de t'habiller!

Un éclat de rire , le fit sursauter.

-Kimi au lieu de te moquer de moi, tu peux pas m'aider?  
-Désolé, mais je viens de passer l'après midi en cuisine et je dois aller prendre une douche et me préparer, mes parents arrivent dans moins de vingt minutes!... Et puis c'est toi qui a voulu leur acheter des robes de Noël!  
-J'aurai mieux fait de m'abstenir ce jour là! C'est un enfer à leur mettre!

Lorsque Matti et Paula arrivèrent les bras chargés de cadeaux, la petite famille était prête, au bout de quelques minutes Roger voulut donner Charlene à la mère de Kimi afin d'ouvrir le champagne, mais cette dernière eut un petit mouvement de recul. Kimi comprenait que la situation était difficile pour ses parents, il avait eu tellement de mal à se sentir père de ces petites filles, que eux n'avaient pas l'impression d'être des grands parents. L'arrivée de Mirka ne fit que refroidir un peu plus l'atmosphère, bien que mère porteuse des jumelles, elle avait toujours refusé de s'impliquer dans leur vie, au début de sa grossesse elle avait promis à Roger de ne pas prendre part à leur éducation, elle faisait juste cadeau à son meilleur ami de deux petites filles pour qui elle se contenterait d'être une gentille tante.

Mais les fillettes se chargèrent de détendre tout le monde.

Myla attrapa une poignée de cheveux blonds de son père et tira dessus.

-Hey!  
-Je crois Kimi que c'est sa façon de te faire comprendre que tes cheveux sont trop longs!  
-Merci papa, mais je les aime comme ça!

Roger ne put s'empêcher de sourire, lui il aimait pouvoir glisser ses doigts dans les longueurs de Kimi. 

-C'est quelque chose qu'elle fait depuis pas très longtemps.... peut être deux ou trois semaines... d'ailleurs.. Hélène leur nounou, est maintenant obligée de s'attacher les cheveux, à chaque fois qu'elle s'occupe d'elle.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Lynette, Robert et Diana, qui à peine installés demandèrent à pouvoir prendre les jumelles.

-Heureusement qu'il y en a deux sinon vous vous battriez pour l'avoir.

Lorsque Roger et Kimi allèrent coucher leurs filles, le blond demanda à ses parents s'ils voulaient les accompagner ce qu'ils acceptèrent.

Myla et Charlene passèrent leur premier Noël dans leur lit, ce qui peina un peu le tennisman, mais il savait que dans un an elles en profiteraient pleinement.


End file.
